Baby Hog
by Dyna63
Summary: Booth feels left out


**Short One shot. **

* * *

Twelve weeks ago Brennan gave birth to their daughter, a beautiful little girl they named Christine. Twelve weeks ago Booth helped deliver his daughter and held her briefly before laying her in her mother's arms and then laying next to Brennan in awe of what just transpired in front of him.

Five hours ago Booth sat with his arm around her, she leaned into him while holding their sleeping daughter. "Bones you are a good mom." He then looked down at his sleeping daughter "Isn't she a good mom?"

"Don't wake her" he was scolded by Bones.

Two hours ago he managed to convince her to go to bed without the baby tucked in her arms. That was purely for selfish reasons, he was feeling left out. Bones was causing this feeling in him. As he lay next to her, her secure in his arms he listened to her breathing, patiently waiting for her to fall asleep.

When he was finally convinced she was in REM sleep he careful extricated his body away from hers and slipped out of their bed. As he got to the door he glanced back at her just to confirm she was asleep. He silently slipped out of their bedroom. As soon as the she heard the door latch her eyes opened wide.

Brennan had noticed for the last week, that Booth had been slipping out of their room for several hours at a time. After he would leave she would quietly give away to the sadness that was inevitable. He always told her what they had was forever, but seemed forever was here. When they were awake he was very attentive and loving, but lately every night he would leave their bed.

After she regained her composure she gently slipped out of bed, she had to confront him. They had to work this out. As she slipped out of their room she headed down the hall towards their living room. As she got nearer, she could hear his voice low and quiet.

"Hey Baby, Daddy misses you. This is the only time when you and I get to spend any time together, but once Mommy gets use to being back to work she will get better and might even let me take care of you so she can rest.

Her steps slowed as she moved to where she could observe the scene in front of her without his knowledge. There he sat in his chair holding their daughter protectively in his arms. She smiled to herself as she watched the gentleness in his touch and the softness in his voice.

He leaned back in his recliner and gently rested their daughter face down on his chest, she squirmed a little as she snuggled her cheek onto his chest where his heartbeat was the strongest. His powerful arms wrapped protectively around her as he continued to speak to of things they would do as she grew up. He talked to her about his dreams for her and how very special she was to her mommy and daddy.

Brennan felt ashamed of herself and slipped back to their bed, sliding between the cool sheets. She easily fell asleep, but this time without the worry of a change in their relationship, instead a renewed sense that maybe Booth was right, love could last for 30, 40, or 50 years.

The next morning Booth woke to Brennan standing over him, arms crossed in front of her. "Hey Bones" he smiled a sleepy smile at her while he continued to cradle their daughter against his chest.

"You slept out here?" she asked innocently not wanting to let on that she had spied on him last night.

"Umm yeah, it's just that … you know … umm …" he stuttered as he slowly stood up with their daughter before handing her to her mother.

"It's just what Booth" She raised her eyes to him enjoying watching him fidget as he tried to explain.

He rubbed his hands over his face and pulled his lips tight. "If you weren't a baby hog I wouldn't have to sneak out at night to see her." He rested his hands low on his hips challenging her.

She chuckled at him, "I am sorry Booth, I didn't realized I wasn't giving you time with her. You could have asked."

"Right" his eyes darted around nervously "It's just you … you are such a good mom and you never want to let her go and I didn't want to take any of that away from you, so I figured I would wait my turn, but I got impatient."

Brennan leaned up and kissed him "I love you Booth" she smiled at him as she turned to take Christine to the nursery to begin their day

"I love you too Baby Hog." He smiled as he followed her down the hall.


End file.
